clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Walrus's Armor
Iron Walrus has created multiple types of armor for different occasions. Joesph Designs The Joesph Designs are the "original". Their design is used for other suits. Joesph1 Joesph1 was the first design of the Iron Walrus Armor. Made during his imprisonment, this armor only had a flame-thrower and a small jet-pack. The armor wasvery strong, yet it was bulky, and it was hard to move around in it. After Iron Walrus escaped, the Joesph1 fell apart. The Joesph1 was modified for Odie Scam. Joesph2 The Joesph2 was the second design of the Iron Walrus suit. Te Joesph2 had a mega-jetpack, and all the current weapons, excluding the mini-deletion missiles. As Thomas was still experimenting with the ditto, the suit easily froze. The Joesph2 was modified by PWN Machine to put in more weapons and all the defense systems. Joesph3 The Joesph3 is the current deign Iron Walrus wears. He usually fixes and modifies it, but it is still th same design. The Joesph3 is used for most of the special suits that Thoma designs. The Joesph3 is very high-tech and has a colorful set of defense and weapon systems. The most notable is the deletion machine gun on the flipper, the anti-ditto-deleton defense systems, and the jet-pack. The Joesph3 also features optional penguins feet, used when on ground or when the jet pack is damaged. Special Designs For different bad guys or dilemmas, Iron Walrus made a wide cabinet of suits. Elemental Suit(Joesph3.5) The most complex suit yet, this suit can adapt to any weather changes, and any dilemmas. FOR EXAMPLE: IF Iron Walrus s being attacked by a flame-head and a penguin who controls water, the suit can become water and fire-proof. The suit focuses on defense, for there is only three weapons. The defense system can produce a artificial force field which shields Iron Walrus from any attack for three minutes. It may only be used once in every battle. This suit can go super-sonic. One-Man-War Suit When fighting multiple opponents, Iron Walrus wears a suit with an automatic defense and offense system. Iron Walrus literally has eyes on the back of his head. Inside the armor is a view of the front,back, and both sides. With these cameras, he is able to see all 360 degrees around him. Weapons are installed all around him. The suit's main reason for success is the ditto bomb. To needles come out of Iron Walrus' armor, and he impales them onto the ground. Ditto is submitted into the ground, where it goes to the surface, and paralyzes the opponent. Another success is the bullet bomb. Iron Walrus curls into a bomb, and shoots up into the air,and begins shooting deletion bullets 360 degrees. Stealth Armor When on a G.E.T. P.R.O.T.E.C.T.I.O.N.S undercover mission, Iron Walrus dons a stealth suit. There is no defense or offense systems on it. The suit cannot be seen by anyone, nor picked up by a radar. See also * Iron Walrus ---- Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Walrus Category:Items